


Slope right ahead

by Thisisrigged4



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisrigged4/pseuds/Thisisrigged4
Summary: Aviva gives Felix the news about her pregnancy
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Slope right ahead

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Rayna is Aviva's adoptive sister who had passed away after not surviving the awakening process.  
> Also Max is Alive, just not living on the unreliable anymore.

Revisiting old traditions was odd for Aviva. As she sat on top of the highest hill in the vale she couldn’t help but reminisce about her time doing this with Rayna back on earth. How they would sometimes sit overlooking everything below and just talk for hours about their worries, their passions and wants. This would be the moment that she told Rayna of the big news. Not having Rayna here was the hardest part of all, knowing she would never be back. It was odd not having her sister at her side to share the happy moments anymore.

Right now she was terrified and happy at the same time. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, she wanted to be alone but desperately wanted someone to come to her side and tell her everything would be okay. That she will make it through. That she is good enough to be a mother. 

Aviva never thought she would ever get married, let alone have a child. She thought that her marriage to Felix was the only blessing she’d ever receive. At least she was prepared for it. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be Rayna who had the loving husband and the kids as Aviva as the loving aunt. 

“What are we doing up here?” Felix said, coming up from behind her on the slope. They had agreed to meet here earlier in the day so Avi could finally break the news. He sat next to her and she took his hand into hers and held onto him as if her life depended on it. 

What did I do to deserve this? She thought. The thought of being a wife but now the thought of being a mom was ten times stronger.

How could she not want a baby with him? She knew that he would be the most amazing father in this world. 

“I just uh,” She starts as she trails off, looking at the slight dip in the hill ahead. “I bet I could have beaten you in a race up here.” 

“Oh yea? Care to put your bits where your mouth is?” He says giving her a little shake in the process, making Aviva laugh a little.

“Later maybe.” She says, looking around again. 

“Is something wrong?” Felix asks, “You are scrunching your nose again. You only do that when something is bothering you.” 

Give it to Felix for noticing the tiniest detail about her.

“I was just thinking about my life. About how Rayna used to always find the best views and talk. About those days off in fallbrook when Max, you and I would go over to the waterfall and talk for hours.”

“Do you miss them?” He asks, pulling her closer to him. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder now. 

“Everyday.” She started and took a breath, “He really did chase me around a lot... He was like my brother and Rayna my sister. I had you and my dad too. I never thought I would have a family.” She never thought she would start one. 

She points to the slope once again, “This would be a great spot you know. The slope is gentle, easy to navigate. It would propel you to want to walk down it. Especially if you were just starting to learn to walk.” Aviva says, looking over to Felix. He didn’t get it at first as he looked at the slope. 

Five seconds or so passed before his eyes immediately flew to her stomach and then to meet her gaze. “You aren’t.” 

“According to the test, I am. I am two months late so maybe eight weeks? I am not too sure and I was nervous about telling y-” Aviva was cut off by Felix suddenly kissing her. He was smiling the entire time, which made her smile in return almost breaking the kiss. For a moment she felt what a happy, peaceful family was like.

Is this really mine? She asked herself. A new member to her family. Felix broke away from the kiss and hugged her, making sure not to squeeze him too hard. He was shaking some much with joy that Aviva thought that he might have been crying, he wasn’t. He was planting small kisses along her shoulder. 

“Do you think Max is ready to be an uncle?” They both laugh at that statement, causing Felix to pull away and look at her. For a moment neither knew what to say so Aviva kissed him again, smiling the entire time once again. 

She pulled away and met his gaze once more and his face suddenly lit up with excitement. 

“What are we doing? We should be home planning a nursery!” He says, springing to his feet, pulling her up with him. She smiled as she held onto him. She was still scared, but less now. 

It’ll work out, she thought, with him it always does.


End file.
